Como llege a conocerte
by feerCullen009
Summary: Bella se muda de Phoenix a Forks y conoce a un persona que cambiara su vida. VAMPIROS Y HUMANOS. EXB.


**RECIEN LLEGADA**

Todo empezó cuando estaba con mi mamá en Phoenix. Estaba haciendo las maletas para irme a Forks, un pueblo de Washington a vivir con Charlie, mi padre.

-¡Mamá, ya tengo todo!

-¿Segura que lo tienes todo Bella? ¿No te falta nada?

-Si mamá estoy segura.

¡ALTO! ¿Había dicho que mi mamá, Renée, es algo preocupante y muy, muy terca?

-Bella, necesitas llevarte todo. Recuerda que la casa se puede poner en venta. Phil y yo vamos a estar ocupados en Florida. – Phil, el nuevo esposo de Renée. El trabaja para las ligas menores de béisbol. El era la razón por la cual irme a un pueblo húmedo y sin mucho sol, mejor dicho, nada de sol.-¿Tienes tu cepillo de dientes?

-Si

-Cosas personales como: crema para la cara y para el cuerpo, cepillo para el cabe…-En ese momento era necesario interrumpirla…¡URGENTE!

-Mamá, llevo todo eso.

-¿Segura?-Estaba de espaldas a Renée cuando escucho un grito mientras ella iba camino al baño y doy un saltito que ase que me quiera caer con la maleta con mis zapatos, los cuales no eran muchos.- El shampoo! – Renée estaba desesperada, andaba buscando mi shampoo, lo cual me izo que me riera de una forma estúpida y silenciosa.

-Ya tengo el shampoo. Te dije que ya tengo todo, no me hace falta nada. –Estaba pensando para mis adentros 'Si quieres busca por toda la habitación' pero creí que seria un poco descortés de mi parte.-Tranquila mamá, no me hace falta absolutamente nada.

-Bella, seguro has de estar pensando que soy una loca con todo esto, pero me duele la idea de que mi niña se tenga que ir al otro lado del país.

-Mamá, creo que estas siendo algo dramática, no me voy a ir al otro lado del país, es solo en Washington, esta al norte. No es para tanto.

-Yo voy a estar en Jacksonville y tú en Forks, ¿No crees que es algo lejos?

-¡Podrás irme a visitar, y yo iré también! No hay razón por la cual preocuparse.-Tuve que decir eso para que se calmara un poco, Renée estaba empezando a llorar y no quería empezar a llorar.

-¡Creo que tendremos que irnos ya! –Trató de levantar el ánimo entre nosotras.- El avión sale a las 11:50 y ya son las 10.

-Claro, hay que irnos. –Eso lo dije como si un camión gigante de 50 toneladas me hubiera pasado por encima, pero por más que traté de disimularlo, no pude.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y la despedida fue lo más trágico, Phil estaba ahí, más sin embargo yo solo lloraba por Renée, no es que no quisiera a Phil, pero yo solo trataba de fingir pues no hemos estado el tiempo suficiente juntos como para poderlo extrañar, almenos no brutalmente.

Al llegar a Forks, me puse la chamarra que llevaba atada a la cintura, presumiré que fui inteligente en llevarme una chamarra a la mano. Lo vi ahí, esperándome con los brazos abiertos como siempre, a pesar de que hace mucho no lo veía, si me reconoció. En cuanto salí del área donde entregaban las maletas, me abrazó y me besó la frente.

-¡¡Papá!! ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe!

-¡Mi pequeña ya no es tan pequeña! ¡No puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto! –Se emociono por como sonó su voz, no quería arruinar el momento con decirle 'Ok, ¡vámonos a casa!' no lo quería hacer cuando en eso su voz rompió mi burbuja ultrasónica con la cual estaba totalmente encerrada, tanto, que solo mis pensamientos era capaz de oír. –Que te parece si nos vamos a casa, ¿Tienes hambre?

-No mucha, me dieron jugo y galletas en el avión.

Llegamos a casa y lo vi a el, tez morena con el pelo cayendo a lo largo de su cara y con su destellante dentadura blanca que resaltaba con su piel. Jacob Black. El era un amigo que tenia desde pequeña, era casi parte de la familia. El quería correr hacia mí, pero no pudo porque seguía metida en el carro del oficial Swan (mi padre era policía, así que tuve que andar en esa cosa). Cuando me baje del auto solo sentí los pasos de alguien, en ese entonces supe que era Jacob, y como había de esperarse, me quería asustar. Yo reaccione primero y salte mientras me volteaba hacia atrás tratando de asustarlo.

El solo se hizo unos centímetros hacia atrás. – ¡Bella! - Dijo un poco entusiasmado. – ¡Tendrás que esforzarte más! –

Era extraño que Billy no estuviera con el. Billy Black es el padre de Jacob, el es un gran amigo de Charlie, pero el tuvo un accidente y ahora anda en silla de ruedas. Estaba sorprendida de que Jacob no llevara a Billy.

- ¿Billy no vino? -Es extraño, mi padre parece que me lee el pensamiento.

- No, dijo que seria mejor que viniera a ver a Bella solo. – Si que contesta rápido! – Y que te parece la idea de ir mañana a la nueva escuela?

- No creo que mañana valla, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Tonterías! Bella, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela! Será increíble!

-Sabes Jacob no se si deba ir, recién eh llegado y no creo que…

- En que nivel vas?

- Segundo, por qué?

- Yo voy en primero. – Lo olvidaba, Jacob tiene 16. – Pero aun así será divertido! – Sonó el teléfono de Jacob, el contesto y solo se escuchaban unos "aja…ahí estaré…te veo luego…me despediré de Bella y de Charlie nos vemos papá." Por la ultima frase de…_nos vemos papá…_supuse que era Billy, el colgó antes de que le dijera que lo saludara de mi parte. – Tengo que irme, te veré mañana Bella. Adiós.

El resto del día me la pase desempacando y ordenando mis cosas, era extraño estar devuelta a donde una vez había vivido, a un lugar donde antes mis padres estaban casados y vivían juntos. Esos recuerdos me llegaron de nuevo a la mente, la forma en como Renée se fue de la casa, el modo en como discutieron ese día, todas esas cosas. Creo que seria bueno tomar una ducha y recostarme a leer otra vez _Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

Después de bañarme baje a cenar algo, había pedasos de pizza en el refrigerador y hot cakes recién comprados de _Fridah's _(eso me suena a nombre de gato, pero así se llama, a mi no me echen la culpa). Decidí comerme 2 hot cakes de los 5 que había, creo que mañana desayunare eso. Eran las 10:48 y me estaba muriendo de sueño, mañana seria un día largo. Así que me fui a la cama, pero no sin antes despedirme de Charlie y desearle buenas noches.

_**

* * *

**_

Hola! Soy nueva en esto de los fics y pues eh leido unos muy interesantes.

_**Espero que este sea de su agrado y en cuanto pueda subire el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Bye**_

_**-feerCullen009**_


End file.
